Altlandic Family of Nations
The Altlandic Family of Nations is an association of five (formerly six) semi-autonomous territories under the leadership of the Kingdom of Altland. All member territories have varying degrees of internal autonomy and sovereignty, but overall recognize the suzerainity of Altland, leaving certain aspects of their government (normally their foreign affairs, defense and economical policies) under the care of the Altlandic crown. The organization is headed by a Secretary-General (currently, His Lordship, General Phillipe Alexicot, Count Montmayor), who acts a liason between the Altlandic monarch and the Family of Nations. Members * Altland, the head of the Family, is an absolute monarchy under King George II Victor. The Altlandic crown, via governor-generals and viceroys, exerts power over the other members of the commonwealth. ** Fort Capital, also known by the local name Kiptilskaya, is a peninsula in the continent of Glaciaria. An external dependency of Altland - thus not a member of the Altlandic Family per se - sovereignty over the territory is also disputed by Namuria, the rump government of Northern Gronk and the Burovian dominion of Tundraska. * Afrazure, once the corelands of an independent Empire, was made a protectorate of Altland in 300AP, under the name Afrazure Altlandique, and ruled by a governor-general under the behalf of the Altlandic monarch. The protectorate was dissolved in 305 and the country was reformed as the Kingdom of Afrazure, under King Youssef II. The Altlandic Family of Nations is still represented by a governor-general, which now acts as a counselor to the king. A local version of the Altlandic Pende, called the Panga, is issued by the Bank of Altland and pegged to the Altlandic coin. * Disonda, formally the United Provinces of Disonda, is an island-nation lying just 90 miles east from Altland proper. Disonda is an internally autonomous principality under the Altlandic Crown. The King of Altland is the Sovereign Prince of Disonda, and excercises his authority through a viceroy appointed from among the traditional ruling families of Disonda. The Atlaldic currency, the Pende, is the only legal tender in Disonda. The country has its own armed forces, but its citizens may also volunteer as members of the regular Altlandic Forces. Foreign affairs are handled by Altland, although distinct Disondan consulates and interest sections are in some places attached to the embassies and consulates of Altland abroad. * Port Marie, a Crown Colony of Altland, is a successor state of former Maryport. The King of Altland is the head of state of Port Marie, and exercises his authority through a Governor-General appointed by the colony's legislature, the Folksmoot. Port Marie has its own armed forces, although Portmariean citizens may also volunteer to the regular Altlandic Forces. Foreign affairs are handled by Altland, with Portmariean interest sections being attached to select Altlandic diplomatic missions. The Altlandic currency is used in the territory. * Phenixia is a protectorate of Altland since 299. Before January 300, the country was ruled by a Governor-General of the Protectorate. Currently, Phenixia is a non-presidential republic: executive power rests on a triumvirate (a council of three representatives) called the Consulate. * Former members * San Patricio was an associate nation of the Altlandic Family, holding much more autonomy than other members. A republic, San Patricio has its own independent foreign policy of neutrality - contrasting with the more hawkish approach of Altland - and its own military forces, but still maintained symbolic and ceremonial ties to the Altlandic Family. On January 14, 320, the government of San Patricio announced the amicable dissolution of its ties to the Altlandic Family of Nations, to cease on February 1, 320. Category:Altlandic Family of Nations